New Recruit
by DianaHewie
Summary: The guys decide they need to change Leanne's "look" and officially make her a Hunter, making a trip to the clothing store.


I really didn't feel like going clothes shopping. To be honest, I didn't want to go outside at all. I had only been with them for two days, and it was two days ago that I cheated my fate. I was afraid that maybe they knew about it. Or Cardinal Rowen, at least.

Every time they made me leave the house—the sloppy excuse of a house—I had to make sure I looked behind me every so often. I was paranoid, I knew that. But I couldn't help it, and I couldn't help but wonder either. What were they doing now? What were they thinking? Were they trying to keep track of me?

The girl standing out front, admiring the clothing in the windows, stared at us as we walked by. Though, I could understand why. The both of them were practically dragging me into the store, one holding each arm and pulling me along.

The little bell rang above the door and both women inside turned to look. I felt my face grow hot and I glance to the side.

"Ah, Vashyron, it's been a while. What brings you here?"

The woman with dark red hair leaned on the desk and smiled. Vashyron let go of me and walked over to her.

"_She_ needs some new clothes," he said. He gestured back at me and the red haired woman smiled.

"Hm, a new girlfriend? How surprising," she said.

There was something about her that was playful, but still professional. It was an odd combination.

"What? No, Zephyr's the one that brought her home," he said.

She looked over at him instead. He turned his attention to the floor as he started to step away from me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. I leaned away from him and kept my eyes focused on the clothing on the wall. It kind of embarrassed me a little too. I mean, I'd only just met him. Both of them. They were still strangers to me.

"Well, let's take a look at what we have to work with," the woman said. She stepped out from behind the desk and took my measurements. I felt awkward standing there with everyone watching me.

"We're looking for something that has spunk. You know, something that can just smack you in the face when you see it," Vashyron said.

The red haired woman nodded at him. "I think I know something perfect for her. Give me just a moment and I'll go grab it." She turned to me. "Feel free to look around, um…what was your name?"

"Oh, uh, L-Leanne," I said.

"Aw, Leanne, that's a cute name. I'll be right back," she said.

"Uh, oh, okay."

I stood there for a moment, looking around. I wasn't sure what to do or where to go. I'd never been in an actual store before.

"Aren't you going to look for something?" Zephyr asked. "That's why we brought you here." He looked impatient.

I didn't say anything as I stepped over to one of the clothing racks. The woman who was sorting the clothes looked at me and smiled.

"Is there something specific you're looking for?" she asked.

"No, not really."

"If you need anything, just ask."

"Um, okay. Thanks," I said.

I didn't have the slightest idea what kind of clothes I was supposed to be looking for. I thought that my dress was just fine, but the two of them had thought differently.

"Here we are. What do you think of this?"

The red haired woman appeared again, holding up a coat and dress combo. It was white and turquoise and was lined with buttons.

"What do you think?" Zephyr asked.

"Oh, ah, I like it," I said.

I wasn't really sure what to say. I didn't dislike it, but there was so much in the store that I hadn't looked at yet. Maybe I could find something I liked better.

"That's perfect," Vashyron said. "Exactly the kind of thing I had in mind."

The woman smiled and I think her cheeks turned a little pink. "It should be her size too. If not, come back and we can fit it for you."

I turned away and started looking through the clothes again.

"I thought you liked that one," Zephyr asked.

"Huh? I do, but I don't want to wear it all the time," I said. "It doesn't look that comfortable."

"You'll get used to it," Vashyron said.

"I'm just going to keep looking for a little bit," I said.

"I can hold onto this, if you want, if she wants to browse a little more," the woman said. She grabbed the outfit by the hanger and draped it over the counter. Vashyron, wallet in hand, looked at the outfit, over at me, and then sighed.

"Ok, just give us a few minutes," he said.

"Of course."

He walked up behind me as I was looking through the shirts hung up on the left side.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" he asked.

"Nope."

"You want any help?"

"Nope."

He walked away again and stood over by Zephyr, who was already looking bored. I tried to hurry to find something that I liked and looked comfortable enough. I didn't want to make them wait around too long, in case they got mad at me.

"What about this one?" I asked, grabbing a white t-shirt and holding it up.

"That one?" Zephyr said.

"Did you see the front of it?" Vashyron said.

"Yeah, it has a pig on it," I said, twisting it around to see it. "I think it's kind of cute."

"It's kind of ugly," Zephyr said.

I frowned and looked at it again.

"Hey, if that's what the little lady picks, then that's what she gets," Vashyron said. He grabbed it from me and set it on the counter.

"Is that everything for you?" the woman asked.

"I think so. For now."

I went over to wait by the door. I was starting to take a liking to this store. They had so many different things and outfits that I'd never seen before. I knew that if I spent too long looking around, I was sure to find something else I liked, and I didn't want to spend too much of their money. I wanted to wait until I had my own and then, I'd go shopping again.

They had said that I'd get to work with them, but they never told me what I'd be doing. They never even told me what it was that_ they_ did.

Once we were back outside the store, Vashyron handed me the bag.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, looking at Zephyr. "We need to change her look still."

"My look?"

"It doesn't really say 'Hunter,' does it?" Zephyr said.

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"What do you think about blonde? She needs to look gentle but still threatening."

"Every rose is supposed to have its thorns, right?"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes. It'll be perfect."

I ran a hand through my hair. I thought I looked just fine, my hair, my eyes, and my clothes, but I guess they didn't agree.

"Oh, and Leanne," Vashyron said, "have you ever used a gun before?"

"A gun? No, I've never had to," I said.

He laughed. "Well, you're going to learn."

"What? But why?"


End file.
